


you're mine, my everything

by kimyoongles



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hacking, Mercenaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimyoongles/pseuds/kimyoongles
Summary: "I fell in love with the way that your nose scrunches up, the way your eyes twinkle, and the way you smile. I fell in love with every little thing about you."orLisa is a mercenary with a mission; she didn´t expect to fall in love with the mission.





	you're mine, my everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic here, so I hope that you enjoy it! Please leave any positive feedback! 
> 
> Title from Kard's "You In Me".

Lisa is leaning against the wall, cleaning her knife calmly, with a body at her feet. The body appears to be a 25 year old man, clearly with money and leader of a gang. Lisa walks over the bathroom, washes her knife and wipes it with mineral oil to remove any traces of blood; she looks over her shoulder at the body, sighing with distaste. She bends down, dragging the body towards the closet, where she hides it. She takes out her equipment and cleans all the blood in the floor, changing her clothes and burning the old ones. She walks out of the room, making sure no one sees her, and rejoins the party. She greets people with a coy smile, asking if they had seen the man she was with. The body of the man is found later, and Lisa sobs throughout the police interrogation; the police let her go, believing that such a frail girl didn’t commit this crime. Lisa walks home, and on her way she takes out a flip phone, calling an encrypted number. She informs the number that #922 is done, and when she arrives there is a package with money waiting for her.

Lisa steps inside her apartment, putting the money away on a safe. She goes to change into some pajamas; she walks towards the kitchen and she finds her roommate Jennie. Jennie looks up and asks, “How did it go? Did you manage to do it?”. Lisa throws her a glare and complains about how disgusting it was having to pretend she liked the man. Jennie starts laughing,teasing Lisa about it, Lisa swatting at her and joining the laughter. The laughter and teasing is cut short when Jennie’s phone rings, an encoded message appearing. Both girls tense, and Jennie reaches her phone and reads the message; with a sigh of relief, she informs Lisa that they are needing in headquarters for a crucial meeting tomorrow. Lisa groans loudly, Jennie laughs at her, and both girls decide to go to sleep.

At the early hours in the morning, both girls get up, grumbling and complaining. They sit down on top of a motorcycle, and Lisa drives them towards headquarters. They finally arrive, parking in front of a company building; they go inside and ask to meet Mr. Kang, and the receptionist leads them to the top floor. They step out of the elevator when they reach the floor, stepping towards the last door on the right, Mr. Kang’s office. Interrupting the meeting, Mr. Kang smiles at the girls and excuses himself, he leads them to his personal study. He sits down on his desk, takes out a file, and states, “Girls, we have a new mission for you.” 

Lisa groans and rolls her eyes, while Jennie glares pointedly at her. Mr. Kang chuckles softly and continues to explain their mission; the target this time belongs to the highest class in the galaxy. Both girls will infiltrate the mansion, get closer to the target, and eventually, Lisa will terminate the target and Jennie will override security codes; if they succeed both will be paid $1,400,000. Both girls immediately agree when they hear the pay; Mr. Kang nods satisfied and hands them a case with information they will need. Mr. Kang dismisses them and the girls pick up their items and leave, using the cover story that Mr. Kang is Jennie’s father and Lisa’s uncle. The girls get on the motorcycle, and they zoom back to their apartment.

Lisa and Jennie start discussing their new mission, the pay getting them more excited than anything else. They opened the profile of the target, and they come across the picture of a mesmerizing girl. The girl’s name is Chaeyoung, daughter of the ambassador of the galaxy; she is very pretty, and Lisa is left in shock. She quickly masks her shock, and scans Chaeyoung’s profile further. They also end up reading information about the mansion, their fake profiles, and the list of weapons they can use. Jennie grins, and she dashed to her room to start packing: Lisa laughs at her, picks up Chaeyoung’s file and does the same. 

The girls are all packed up, and they leave their apartment, calling a taxi, since they can’t take the motorcycle. Jennie takes out her phone and texts her “father” that they are on their way to the destination, while Lisa sleeps the whole way. When they arrive, they take their bags and are lead inside the mansion by a young, bright girl. They settle in their rooms, and they change into something a little bit more fancy, since they have to uphold their new title. Lisa, sets out to explore the mansion, wanting to meet Chaeyoung and get close to her;  Jennie, a bit reluctant, sets out in another direction. Lisa almost slams into Chaeyoung, dropping the files the latter was carrying. Lisa picks up the files and passes them to Irene, giving a coy smile and starting to flirt. Chaeyoung, however, just given her a confused look, excuses herself and leaves; leaving Lisa standing there in shock.

Lisa is left dumbfounded, Chaeyoung  just ignored her flirting attempt, and nobody had ever been able to resist Lisa’s charm. Lisa actually got offended, and storms to the room in order to complain to Jennie. However, Jennie has met another girl, Cheayoung’s best friend to be precise, and has befriended her; the girl’s name is Jisoo. Lisa, in her way to the room, spots Jennie laughing with another girl, and she suddenly smiles, realizing how silly it was to get upset by Chaeyoung. Lisa goes back to their room, with the a goal in mind, becoming Chaeyoung´s friend over time and killing her when time comes; she later hears Jennie come in.

Lisa and Jennie wake up, realizing that they have to attend the etiquette classes Mr. Kang told them, but they are very reluctant. Lisa struggles with the lessons, since they require her to be “ladylike”, which leads to a fight between her and the instructor. Lisa ends up storming out of the room, with a concerned Chaeyoung behind her; Jennie and Jisoo rush out of the room when the lesson is over. Lisa ends up storming towards the gardens, where she sits on a bench and starts crying frustrated tears. Chaeyoung watches how Lisa breaks down, and she goes forward to comfort her. Both girls end up talking casually, while Jennie and Jisoo observe in the distance. 

Lisa and Chaeyoung end up talking everyday, even sneaking to each others bedrooms when they can manage. Jennie and Jisoo also become pretty close, and they end up becoming more than friends quickly. Both Lisa and Jennie are enjoying themselves, forgetting the point of the mission itself. Lisa ends up realizing that she is falling in love with Chaeyoung, all the small details about the girl fascinate her to no end. Chaeyoung ends up confessing to Lisa, and they both share a kiss. 

Mr. Kang seems to have informants inside the mansion, which is why the mercenary and the hacker receive a call late at night. Lisa is the one who ends up answering the call, hearing the venom and the threat in Mr. Kang´s voice, who is reminding them, “Kill the ambassador’s daughter, or I will do it myself.” Lisa and Jennie are suddenly more aware of their situation, and Lisa just stares wide eyed at the wall, muttering about how she can’t kill her. Jennie just watches how her friend crumbles, never seeing her in this state. However, they both agree on not killing Chaeyoung, and disobeying Mr. Kang’s direct orders. 

Jennie and Lisa have kept their agreement as a secret, feeding Mr. Kang fake advancements on the case. They also teach themselves how to talk in code, guarding themselves against unwanted spies. Meanwhile, the relationship between Jennie and Jisoo grows stronger and fonder; and Chaeyoung and Jisoo remain clueless about the other girl's’ true identity. Lisa and Chaeyoung also exchange meaningful conversations, varying from the color of their eyes to why there are stars in the sky. Jennie and Chaeyoung finally get comfortable with each other, while Lisa and Jisoo bond over their love for bad puns. The four become inseparable in no time, and they hang whenever they can. Lisa smiles, happy with this new sense of normality she has found, with an extra surprise, Chaeyoung.

Mr. Kang ends getting suspicious of what is taking the mission so long to be finished, it is supposed that Lisa is one of their best mercenaries. He decides to investigate by hacking into the cameras of the mansion, he records all the activity Lisa and Jennie have. He ends up witnessing Lisa’s and Jennie´s plan; Jennie and Jisoo making out and cuddling; and Lisa and Chaeyoung kissing. He is full of anger, and he demands his chauffeur to be taken to the mansion immediately. He is transported there, and he gets out, demanding to see his daughter and his niece. Both Lisa and Jennie blanch when they see him, while Chaeyoung and Jisoo greet him enthusiastically.

Mr. Kang just smirks at the girls, asking to speak privately with his family. Once they are alone, he glares at Lisa and Jennie, stating that they are fired. Then he threatens to finish the mission himself, no matter what; Lisa feels how her heart clenches at these words. When they go out, Mr. Kang speaks to Chaeyoung’s father; while Chaeyoung asks Lisa if she is okay, since she is unnaturally pale. Chaeyoung’s father offers Mr. Kang to stay the night, Lisa and Jennie exchange terrified looks, and he accepts the offer. Later that night, Mr. Kang is on the phone, no conversation is revealed, but when he hangs up he is grinning widely.

The next morning, Lisa is waiting for Chaeyoung in front of her bedroom, when a frantic Jisoo comes barreling in. Jisoo announces that she can’t find Irene anywhere and that she is starting to panic; Lisa starts to frantically search for her, while Jennie notifies security and Chaeyoung’s father. Mr. Kang seems oddly relaxed, obviously faking concern when informed about Chaeyoung’s disappearance. Lisa, full of anger, enters Mr. Kang´s room, pinning him against the wall and holding a knife against his neck, asking for Chaeyoung´s whereabouts. Mr. Kang doesn´t crack until Lisa pulls out her gun, sets the bullet in place, and presses it again his head.

After learning her lover’s location, Lisa packs up some guns and goes looking for her. Lisa ends up in front of an abandoned warehouse, and she rushes inside with her gun pointed forwards. She doesn’t find anyone there, and is about to storm out thinking that Mr. Kang has lied to her, when she hears a slight rustle on the east wing. Lisa rushes towards the sound, and after moving extra pieces of materials she finds Chaeyoung surrounded by a pool of blood. Chaeyoung is clearly struggling to stay awake, and Mina whispers frantically, “Stay awake for me baby, please”. Chaeyoung mumbles something among the lines of Lisa, before passing out.

 

｡･ﾟﾟ･　　･ﾟﾟ･｡

Lisa enters the new apartment, carrying grocery bags; she removes her coat and hangs it in the entrance. She heads to the kitchen and settles down the groceries, starting to put them in their corresponding place. She starts talking to someone about how she was riding her motorcycle and a car almost threw her off, finishing her story with, “I swear laws and everything in this galaxy sucks, except for you”. The person hearing her rant chuckles and before she can say anything happen, Jennie burst in the apartment screaming, “Honey, I am home!”. Lisa goes towards the entrance, quickly tackling Jennie to the ground, while Jisoo enters the place with a sheepish smile.

Jennie groans, complaining that she came for the food not for being suffocated. Both of them get up the floor, Lisa hugging Jisoo, and smiling towards Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung, sitting on a stool, smiles back fondly and slowly gets up to greet Jennie and Jisoo. Lisa reflects on how much her life has changed: Mr. Kang had disappeared, she quitted being a mercenary, and now she has an amazing girl by her side. Lisa grins, walking towards Chaeyoung and giving her a back hug, and listening to the bicker between Jisoo and Jennie.

 


End file.
